


Asymptote (di Tahariel)

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: L'anticipazione non era un'emozione che Spock aveva avuto intenzione di concedersi di provare; tuttavia, si manifestò suo malgrado, e il fatto che non venisse mai soddisfatta rendeva più difficile reprimerla, ogni volta che il capitano passava o si avvicinava ed evitava coscienziosamente anche lo sfiorarsi delle loro maniche.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Asymptote (di Tahariel)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asymptote](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/533002) by Tahariel. 

> Titolo: Asymptote (Asintoto)
> 
> Autrice: Tahariel
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill
> 
> Beta reader: [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj)

# Asintoto

L'anticipazione non era un'emozione che Spock aveva avuto intenzione di concedersi di provare; tuttavia, si manifestò suo malgrado, e il fatto che non venisse mai soddisfatta rendeva più difficile reprimerla, ogni volta che il capitano passava o si avvicinava ed evitava coscienziosamente anche lo sfiorarsi delle loro maniche.  
  
I Raksulach erano stati calorosi e accoglienti fin dal momento in cui la squadra di sbarco si era teletrasportata nel prato circolare sulla superficie del pianeta, con i loro barbigli (_non _vibrisse, aveva ripetutamente ricordato al capitano durante il briefing, le morbide sporgenze carnose erano più simili ai tentacoli che ai peli) che si agitavano con curiosità, voci pastose piene di piacere alla prospettiva di completare i delicati negoziati – finché il guardiamarina Lewis non aveva toccato la spalla del capitano per attirare la sua attenzione sui dati del suo padd, e in quel momento le guardie che accompagnavano i loro ospiti si raddrizzarono dalla loro abituale posa accovacciata a tutta la loro altezza e sibilarono bruscamente, con le mani alzate, e persino la pelle degli anziani cambiò in un istante da rosa-oro a blu.  
  
“C'è un problema, Onorato Anziano?” chiese Spock, avanzando fino a porsi davanti al capitano; poteva sentire dietro di sé il mormorio d’irritazione di Kirk, ma lo ignorò come irrilevante per il problema del momento.  
  
Il più imponente degli anziani si fece avanti, i barbigli vibranti, le sue mani minori che facevano cenno agli altri, che avrebbero potuto spostarsi per bloccarlo, di rimanere indietro. "Onorato Alieno, è inopportuno per gli inferiori toccare i corpi dei loro superiori," disse, gli occhi senza palpebre solenni. “L’autorità deve essere separata dai desideri e dal conforto della carne. Non è così nella tua cultura?”

Spock cercò di non pensare a quanto spesso il capitano tentasse di richiedere il conforto della carne dai suoi inferiori. "Non era voluto alcun insulto, Onorato Anziano," disse calmo, mentre Kirk gli si avvicinava da un lato, a una notevole distanza. "Possiamo proseguire per le vostre sale diplomatiche, per poter completare l’accordo tra i nostri popoli?"  
  
Mentre percorrevano la breve distanza verso l'ingresso del complesso sotterraneo dei Raksulach, anche se camminavano come sempre, né più vicini, né più distanti, Spock si sentì stranamente consapevole dello spazio tra loro, l'aria smossa dal passaggio del capitano che premeva pesantemente contro la sua pelle.  
  


Sottoterra i tunnel dei Raksulach erano lisci e curvi, il terriccio trattato in qualche modo finché non si era fuso in solide pareti, le cui arcate brillavano con un morbido, sfumato lucore di strane sfumature di verde e giallo. Perfino le porte che superarono a sinistra e a destra erano circolari, prive di angoli e linee rette e contrassegnate da pittogrammi sinuosi. Abbastanza larghi da consentire a tre uomini di camminare affiancati, l'equipaggio comunque percorse i tunnel in fila per uno seguendo i padroni di casa, tenendosi d'occhio l'un l'altro come se temessero che uno di loro avrebbe allungato un mano per toccarli.  
  
“Da dove provengono le luci?” chiese il capitano, sorridente e rilassato, con i pollici infilati nei passanti della cintura e inclinando la testa per ascoltare la risposta dell'anziano.  
  
Raggiunsero rapidamente la lunga sala ovale per conferenze, senza incrociare troppi altri Raksulach; quando era successo gli alieni si erano appoggiati con delicatezza contro il muro per lasciarli passare, annuendo loro con educazione mentre li superavano. Spock notò che la stanza stessa, una volta tralasciato il fatto che era sotterranea, era molto simile a tante altre sale che svolgevano la stessa funzione in tutta la Federazione: sparsamente decorata con manufatti culturali locali, per ricordare ai visitatori a chi apparteneva, e con un lungo tavolo per sedersi e servitori in attesa con recipienti di liquidi potabili. I Raksulach preferivano sedersi sul pavimento piuttosto che su delle sedie, ma vari tipi di tessuti morbidi erano stati disposti ad ogni posto del tavolo basso, ciascuno in una diversa sfumatura di color terra.  
  
Quando si sedettero al tavolo delle trattative, Kirk non urtò le spalle con Spock mentre si allungava verso il padd che descriveva nel dettaglio la precedente visita effettuata da una nave della Flotta Stellare; né gli diede una pacca sulla spalla quando fecero una pausa durante la sessione e il capitano si alzò per sgranchirsi le gambe, e tenne le braccia, che di solito oscillavano libere sui fianchi, piegate ordinatamente dietro la schiena. Era gratificante vedere quanto Kirk fosse progredito dai suoi rozzi tentativi iniziali di diplomazia, in cui aveva ripetutamente scordato usi e costumi su cui suoi ufficiali avevano insistito e aveva quasi causato gravi incidenti diplomatici in più di una missione. Era logico che Spock fosse soddisfatto di questo miglioramento, persino che provasse orgoglio; non era logico riscontrare che la sua pelle sembrava diventata ipersensibile, scoprire che gli occhi seguivano le mani del capitano e rendersi conto che stava aspettando che Kirk lo toccasse nel modo maleducato e possessivo che usava così spesso sul ponte di comando, con irritazione di Spock, sporgendosi su di lui con una mano appoggiata sulla spalla per leggere dal suo schermo cose che avrebbe potuto essere facilmente trasferite alla poltrona del capitano. Il respiro dell'uomo raggiungeva il lato della sua testa, umido e caldo, e Spock si spostava a una distanza più appropriata.  
  
Dall'altra parte della stanza, gli occhi di Kirk brillavano blu e luminosi mentre ammirava una delle sculture di Raksulach con l'anziano Aymil, annuendo con apparente interesse mentre l'alieno gli parlava del metodo con cui usavano il fuoco per cuocere l'argilla granulosa del pianeta in una finitura liscia, la stessa che usavano nei loro tunnel. Il soffitto ad arco gli portava le loro voci con una distorsione minima. Era affascinante, scientificamente, e senza dubbio potenzialmente utile per altri scopi, ma mentre tornavano indietro Spock si ritrovò invece a concentrarsi sullo spostamento delle spalle di Kirk sotto il tessuto dell’uniforme, cercando di indovinare la sua prossima mossa, e se il suo toccare l’Anziano Aymil sarebbe stato, oppure no, preso come un contatto tra pari o come un tentativo di influenzare l'alieno a concordare con la posizione della Federazione.  
  
“Ho qualcosa in faccia?” chiese Kirk, lasciandosi ricadere sul groviglio di stoffa che aveva creato al proprio posto contorcendosi e agitandosi, ovviamente non abituato a sedersi sul pavimento. Si passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliati mentre sistemava gambe e braccia per sedersi allo stesso modo di Spock, a gambe incrociate, e il suo ginocchio si fermò a soli cinque centimetri da Spock.  
  
Spock lanciò un'occhiata al ginocchio, serrando le labbra, e Kirk alzò gli occhi al cielo facendosi ancora un po' più in là e stropicciando ancor di più le sue coperte. “Sul serio, ho detto o fatto qualcosa per cui mi sgriderà più tardi? Perché pensavo di essermela cavata abbastanza bene, oggi."  
  
"La sua condotta è stata perfettamente adeguata", disse Spock dopo un momento, e tornò a guardare il suo padd sul tavolo, scorrendo i pochi punti successivi che dovevano essere trattati.  
  
“Allora perché mi stava tenendo d'occhio?” chiese Kirk perplesso, e quando Spock decise di non rispondere allungò una mano per pungolarlo sul fianco, fermandosi all'ultimo secondo. La sua mano rimase sospesa per un momento, poi si ritrasse, e Kirk la portò con fermezza sul suo grembo. “Si sta aspettando che io rovini tutto o qualcosa del genere? Non ho toccato nessuno!”  
  
“Lo so”, disse Spock, e nonostante la sua voce uscisse inespressiva, nella sua testa suonò petulante in modo sorprendente. Decise di dedicare del tempo durante la meditazione di quella sera considerando il perché, e poi furono pronti per iniziare la sessione seguente di negoziati.

  
  
  
  
Arrivata sera erano forse a metà dell'agenda dei negoziati, almeno per quanto riguardava i punti che dovevano essere discussi; tuttavia, dopo averli esaminati Spock notò che la metà rimanente era più complessa e potenzialmente controversa, e c'era la possibilità che avrebbero impiegato più tempo per trovare un accordo. Lo comunicò a voce molto bassa al capitano mentre si sedevano a cena con gli Anziani dei Raksulach, una vasta gamma di tuberi e radici, nonché una varietà di carni tra le quali Kirk scelse con entusiasmo, senza dubbio felice di mangiare cibo non replicato.  
  
"Finora stiamo andando tutti d'accordo," disse Kirk in tono leggero e allegro, per fortuna dopo aver deglutito. In qualche modo era riuscito a distendersi nel suo nido di cuscini mantenendo dritte e ben composte le spalle forti, forse grazie alla posizione dei fianchi; si appoggiò disinvolto a una mano mentre beveva con l'altra, la bocca curvata in un sorriso soddisfatto. "Meglio occuparsi prima delle piccole cose e rilassarci tutti prima di dedicarci alle cose serie." Sbatté il suo boccale di terracotta contro quello di Spock con un tintinnio sordo, e le loro dita rischiarono tanto di sfiorarsi che Spock quasi sussultò, le unghie che sbiancavano mentre la mano si serrava sul suo boccale.  
  
Si ritrovò a lanciare un'occhiata ai padroni di casa per controllare se avessero notato questa quasi-violazione del protocollo, ma nessuno stava guardando nella loro direzione, troppo occupati a parlare tra loro con gesti sempre più esagerati che andavano a braccetto con le loro esagerate asserzioni. Mentre Jim si sporgeva in avanti sul tavolo per unirsi al gioco – sembrava che, proprio come gli umani, i Raksulach si divertissero a scambiare storie altamente improbabili e probabilmente fasulle sulle loro presunte prodezze - Spock dovette chiedersi se Jim se avesse avuto intenzione di far sfiorare le loro mani, se anche lui avesse notato quanto poca attenzione veniva prestata alla loro condotta a cena. Forse Jim aveva semplicemente mancato le sue dita, evitando per puro caso di provocare un incidente; in entrambi i casi, si trattava di un rischio inconcepibile mentre veniva mediato un accordo con una così alta posta in gioco. Il pianeta aveva una delle più elevate concentrazioni del quadrante della painite, un minerale estremamente raro, ma altamente necessario per un migliore funzionamento dei sistemi di comunicazione di un'astronave. Il comandante Scott infatti aveva intimato loro di ottenerne un po' per l'Enterprise, appoggiato dalla tenente Uhura, il cui sguardo esigente era stato più efficace sul capitano che su Spock, il che era probabilmente il motivo per cui lo aveva diretto più sull'umano. Non aveva suscitato la risposta desiderata in Spock quando erano stati romanticamente coinvolti, e Uhura ben sapeva che era meglio non credere che ciò potesse essere cambiato. Kirk, d'altra parte, aveva riso e aveva promesso di vedere cosa poteva fare, "in nome di una maggiore armonia nell'equipaggio e per tenermi le mie palle".

Forse avrebbero potuto chiederne un campione come gesto di buona volontà prima di partire, pensò Spock. La painite era stata molto più facile da acquisire prima della distruzione di Vulcano; la roccia rosso-rosata era stata quasi abbastanza comune da raccoglierla durante una passeggiata nel deserto, e usata per le sue proprietà fluorescenti nell'illuminazione decorativa, per il suo caratteristico bagliore blu-verde quando elettrificata. Ora, dopo l’insensato atto di distruzione di Nero, solo alla Federazione era permesso di usarla.  
  
Spock aveva una piccola lampada a painite in ferro delicatamente traforato nei suoi alloggi sull'Enterprise, un tempo semplicemente decorativa, ma ora molto più preziosa di quanto avesse mai immaginato. L'aveva mostrata al capitano in un raro accesso di cameratismo prima della missione, e Kirk gli aveva toccato l'avambraccio e gli aveva chiesto se stava bene, mentre Spock si era solo fermato per un momento a considerare un punto di logica nella loro conversazione, senza pensare affatto al suo mondo natale. La mano umana era sembrata fresca contro la pelle di Spock dove si era rimboccato le maniche per la sera, il palmo irruvidito dal lavoro fisico cui il capitano non aveva rinunciato nonostante l’aumento di rango. Era stato... non sgradito, anche se Kirk aveva sudato leggermente a causa della temperatura elevata dei quartieri di Spock, più in linea con la fisiologia vulcaniana che umana. Quando Spock si era offerto di abbassare la temperatura per aumentare il suo confort, l'uomo aveva semplicemente scrollato le spalle e aveva detto “sono i suoi alloggi, Spock, li mantenga come preferisce. La casa di un uomo è il suo castello, o qualcosa del genere."  
  
Mentre Kirk era distratto, Spock gli lanciò un'occhiata e si chiese quanto tempo fosse passato da quando l’aveva infastidito essere toccato, perché non si era accorto di non esserlo più.  
  
  
  
  
Una volta, il capitano si era ubriacato così tanto mentre era in licenza che Spock era stato costretto a caricarselo sulle spalle per riportarlo negli alloggi che erano stati affittati per l'equipaggio, il busto di Kirk appoggiato contro il suo dorso, le sue braccia drappeggiate sulle spalle, e le braccia di Spock curvate sotto le ginocchia. Mentre Spock aveva avuto intenzione di portarlo in fronte a sé, essendo molto più semplice, Kirk aveva rifiutato a bruciapelo di considerare di essere trasportato in qualsiasi altro modo, e in effetti c’era voluta una buona dose di persuasione per consentire che avvenisse qualsiasi forma di trasporto che non avesse a che fare con qualcosa chiamato 'papoose' _(*)_. Dato che Spock non sapeva cosa fosse un papoose, era altamente improbabile che potesse procurarsene uno nel cuore della notte su Havros II, ed era stato costretto a far acconsentire il capitano ad essere portato a 'cavalluccio', per quanto poco dignitoso potesse suonare.  
  
Kirk aveva appoggiato la guancia contro la spalla di Spock mentre camminavano, i morbidi capelli umani che sfioravano il retro dell'orecchio di Spock e le mani drappeggiate sul petto, dove avrebbe potuto essere il suo cuore se lui fosse stato del tutto umano. Nonostante il corpo di Kirk non fosse così caldo come quello di un Vulcaniano, non era stato sgradevole nell’aria fresca della sera, ogni inspirazione che premeva il suo petto contro la schiena di Spock per poi ritrarsi di nuovo. Quando Spock aveva tentato di spostarlo in modo da poter digitare il codice d’entrata in ritardo nell'edificio in cui alloggiavano, le braccia di Kirk si erano strette attorno al collo di Spock come un bambino timoroso di essere lasciato cadere, ma si era calmato con facilità e non si era svegliato quando infine Spock lo aveva adagiato sul letto: si era solo girato su un fianco ed era scivolato in un sonno più profondo, con gli stivali ancora ai piedi sopra le coperte.  
  
Spock lo aveva guardato per un momento, incerto, prima di toglierglieli e sistemarli in modo ordinato sul pavimento ai piedi del letto. Non aveva provato a sfilare le coperte da sotto all'uomo addormentato per paura di svegliarlo. Kirk non si era mosso da dove si era sistemato mentre Spock se ne andava, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di sé, solo inspirato ed espirato, come la marea che affluiva per poi defluire ancora.  
  
Su Raksulach, Spock giacque di schiena sul letto imbottito di muschio, fragrante di qualcosa che ricordava la salvia e l'incenso, e ascoltò Kirk respirare sul letto di fronte al suo, il suono della marea; non si poteva afferrare l'oceano.  
  
Qui, si sentì come un asintoto verso l'assoluto che era il capitano: poco a poco si avvicinava sempre più, ma senza mai arrivare davvero a toccarlo.  
  
  
“È stato più comodo di quanto mi aspettassi: ho dormito come un bambino! O meglio, un uccellino,” rise Kirk, stando in piedi nel passaggio tra i due letti a forma di nido e allungando le braccia sopra la testa finché qualcosa gli scrocchiò nella sua spina dorsale; invece di un'espressione dolorante, i suoi occhi si socchiusero come se fosse piacevole, e ciò, unito ai capelli arruffati e ai vestiti sgualciti, ricordava un'altra situazione del tutto differente, sebbene entrambe richiedessero un letto. Spock, che era stato sveglio per diverse ore leggendo i rapporti che il dipartimento scientifico aveva inviato al suo padd, fu sorpreso di sentire le punte delle orecchie avvampare mentre si appoggiava al muro e aspettava che Kirk fosse pronto per andare a colazione, ma non distolse lo sguardo. Il mattino era arrivato più lentamente di quanto Spock avrebbe voluto, lasciandogli fin troppo tempo per contemplare cose per le quali non riusciva a trovare una ragione logica.  
  
Il capitano s’infilò i pantaloni sopra la biancheria intima con bruschi, brevi strattoni, poi inspirò deliberatamente prima di tirare su la cerniera - confermando uno dei sospetti di lunga data di Spock, ovvero che quei pantaloni fossero più stretti di quanto previsto dal regolamento - e si infilò la maglia dorata da comandante sopra quella nera d’ordinanza in cui aveva dormito, nascondendo le pieghe. “Dio, sto morendo di fame. Andiamo a vedere cosa mangiano a colazione da queste parti,” disse, dirigendosi verso la porta; mentre passava davanti a Spock si fermò per un momento, poi scosse la testa, sorridendo come a una battuta privata, e agganciò i pollici nei passanti della cintura, curvando le dita contro il tessuto dei pantaloni.  
  
Il corridoio tra le stanze degli ospiti e la sala dove avevano mangiato la sera prima era ancora silenzioso; incrociarono solo pochi Raksulach alla spicciolata, da soli o a coppie, che cambiavano adagio colore con il mutare del loro umore mentre conversavano, e salutavano con un educato cenno della testa al passaggio dei due ufficiali. Perfino Spock avrebbe ammesso, nell'intimità della sua mente, che la loro mancanza di palpebre, e la conseguente assenza del loro battere, era alquanto inquietante in una faccia altrimenti umanoide.  
  
"Vorrei rivedere gli argomenti che dobbiamo trattare oggi prima di parlare con gli Anziani," disse piano Kirk, ricambiando il cenno della testa a un paio di Raksulach in una sfumatura di un caldo ocra. “Voglio essere certo di averli ben fissati in mente. Non voglio tenere sott'occhio il padd tutto il tempo.” Le luci verdi facevano sembrare strani la sua carnagione e i capelli chiari, dando alla sua pelle una sfumatura quasi vulcaniana.  
  
"Una scelta logica, capitano." Girarono l'angolo ed entrarono nella sala mensa, dove molti membri dell'equipaggio dell'Enterprise erano già seduti ai tavoli e conversavano allegramente l'uno con l'altro come se fosse solo un altro giorno a bordo della nave. Il guardiamarina Lewis era seduto sulla sua mano libera. "Dato che alcune questioni di oggi dipendono da quelle già discusse, potrebbe valere la pena esaminare anche gli accordi già raggiunti."  
  
Kirk si accovacciò sul pavimento con un movimento fluido, sorprendentemente aggraziato, e allungò una mano di fronte a sé verso una brocca di quella che sembrava essere acqua aromatizzata alle erbe. “Avanti, Spock, si sieda. Non è stato molto loquace in questi ultimi due giorni, si sente male o qualcosa del genere?”  
  
"I vulcaniani si ammalano di rado," disse Spock, e si sedette, estraendo il padd dalla sua sacca attaccata alla cintura e appoggiandolo sul tavolo tra loro, già aperto ai file che erano stati inviati dal Corpo Diplomatico prima della missione. "Ecco."  
  
"Tutta questa faccenda del non toccare è più difficile di quanto si potrebbe pensare," disse Kirk piuttosto che guardare i dati, raccogliendo un piccolo grappolo di una specie di noci e lanciandolo in aria per catturarlo la bocca, muovendo la testa da un lato all'altro mentre cercava di prevedere dove sarebbe caduta prima di afferrarla abilmente con le labbra, poi si voltò per sorridere a Spock come se stesse aspettando un applauso. Emise un forte suono scricchiolante quando lo morse, più forte di quanto Spock si aspettasse. "Non avrei detto di essere una persona molto espansiva, ma questo è proprio tutta un'altra cosa."  
  
Spock meditò se dire "Tu mi tocchi _tutto il tempo_," ma non lo fece, perché non poteva essere certo che non avrebbe aggiunto "e adesso è difficile per me non essere toccato".  
  
"Lo sapeva," disse Kirk, lanciando un altro grappolo, catturandolo e poi sgranocchiandolo rumorosamente, "che i bambini - bambini umani, non so se vale anche per i Vulcaniani - possono davvero morire di mancanza di contatto fisico? Dai loro tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno, cibo, sonno, qualsiasi altra cosa di cui i bambini hanno bisogno, non lo so, dei pulisci pupù automatizzati o roba del genere - ma se non li tocchi abbastanza possono semplicemente morire. Immagino che abbiano bisogno sentirsi amati. Naturalmente, è probabile che sia diverso per i Vulcaniani. Probabilmente vuole trasferirsi qui, eh?”  
  
Spock si costrinse a prendere il piatto di frutta davanti a sé, e fu compiaciuto che le sue mani non tremassero. "Sono abbastanza contento del mio posto sull'Enterprise."  
  
"Sì, la cosa del non battere le palpebre dà i brividi anche a me," disse Kirk e sorrise, dando una pacca amichevole al proprio ginocchio. Spock si ritrovò a prendere in considerazione di arrestare il movimento con la sua mano, di premerla contro il ginocchio del capitano per tenerlo fermo, di far scorrere le dita lungo quelle di Kirk e sfregare delicatamente le nocche con l’unghia del pollice, ma invece si versò un po’ d'acqua e la bevve adagio, assaporandola come solo un abitante del deserto poteva fare, assorbendola come terra arida.

  
  
Durante la giornata di negoziati che seguì Spock sedette con una postura perfetta, neutralità totale e autocontrollo logoro. Ogni volta che Kirk si spostava muoveva accanto a lui la sua pelle sembrava cantare, in attesa di essere toccata; poi, quando il capitano tornava di nuovo immobile, qualcosa dentro di lui sospirava, desiderando ardentemente sporgersi verso di lui come limatura di ferro attirata da una calamita, ma Spock non si muoveva se non per illustrare un punto o cambiare il display sul suo padd. E per tutto il tempo i Raksulach stavano guardando, calmi e amichevoli, e lui non poteva, non voleva, toccare Kirk. Non era necessario.  
  
Le loro mani si sfiorarono per caso sopra il tavolo quando Kirk slanciò in fuori le mani in uno dei suoi ampi, rapidi gesti e Spock s’irrigidì, scioccato da una sensazione simile all'essere colpito alla spina dorsale da un phaser, e con quell'ondata di desiderio che represse, ignorando il modo in cui si stabilì nel suo stomaco, represse anche una sensazione calda e tremante. Non si voltò a guardare, le dita si strinsero l'una attorno all'altra sul suo grembo finché le nocche non diventarono bianche.  
  
"Dovete decidere cosa è più importante per voi, il vostro orgoglio o i potenziali benefici che otterrete accettando,” disse Kirk, e Spock impiegò un momento a rendersi conto che non stava parlando con lui.  
  
Con grande lentezza spostò il piede in modo che la punta dello stivale premesse leggermente contro la suola di Kirk, sotto il tavolo dove nessuno poteva vedere, con tale leggerezza che il capitano non poteva percepirlo, e si sentì audace.  
  
  
  
Naturalmente, come sempre, non importava quanto strana fosse la cultura o quanto incerto l'inizio, il carisma del capitano conquistò anche i meno rilassati degli esseri, ottenendo un buon compromesso tra le loro necessità e quelle della Flotta Stellare, molto più in fretta di quanto Spock avrebbe ritenuto possibile. Kirk sorrideva, traboccava di autocompiacimento, e i Raksulach erano tutti avvampati di rosa, mormorando tra loro con suoni morbidi e sussurranti che non viaggiavano lungo le camere arcuate nel modo in cui lo facevano le voci umane. La sfumatura rosa rimase costante addirittura per tutta la processione cerimoniale attraverso i tunnel fino alla superficie del pianeta, dove il vento si muoveva liberamente fra gli alberi e Spock si sentì quasi come se non avesse respirato per giorni, che il sole sulla sua pelle gli fosse stato prima rubato ed ora restituito, anche se in realtà vivesse su un'astronave e non ricevesse luce solare per la maggior parte della sua vita. C'era qualcosa nell'essere sottoterra che era disorientante, in un modo imprevisto di cui si era reso conto solo dopo esserne uscito. I suoi colleghi umani sembrano concordare, sorridendo e sollevando i volti verso la luce, per sentirne il calore e prendere un po' di colore. Quando la luce lo raggiungeva in un certo modo, con le foglie sopra di loro che si agitavano pigramente nella brezza per far passare il sole, faceva scintillare i capelli del capitano, dando loro un'aura del colore dell'elettricità.  
  
Furono riaccompagnati lungo i sentieri della foresta verso la radura alla quale erano arrivati via teletrasporto, e fu loro tributato tutto il dovuto rispetto mentre se ne andavano, i Raksulach oscillando come un pendolo, i barbigli che si agitavano in intricati disegni intorno ai loro volti, ed espressioni serene. Spock chinò la testa, accettò le loro banalità e i migliori auguri, a dispetto della sua antipatia per le chiacchiere superficiali, e li ricambiò con le frasi fatte che gli era stato insegnato essere appropriate in tali situazioni. Una volta Kirk gli aveva chiesto se gli sarebbe piaciuto aiutarsi con qualche bigliettino, sorridendo compiaciuto in quel suo modo incontrollabilmente umano, e sembrava aver apprezzato sentirsi dire da Spock che non sarebbe stato necessario. I suoi docenti di diplomazia erano stati perfettamente adatti al compito con le loro lezioni e lui aveva preso parecchi appunti. Per qualche ragione Kirk l’aveva trovato divertente, sebbene non gli avesse spiegato il perché.

Tutto sommato, era stata una missione di successo, e soprattutto una che avrebbe fatto guadagnare al capitano ancora più consensi tra coloro che seguivano tali cose; furono congedati da alleati compiaciuti, quelli che Kirk chiamava "clienti soddisfatti".

Anche Scotty e Uhura erano soddisfatti, con un grosso pezzo di painite che il capitano aveva consegnato loro con un sorriso mentre scendevano dalla piattaforma del teletrasporto e tornavano su un terreno familiare. In effetti, tutti sembravano soddisfatti tranne Spock, che era stato sereno quando aveva lasciato l'Enterprise due giorni prima e in quel momento non lo era più.  
  


  
  
Spock si sedette al debriefing in silenzio come sempre, facendo osservazioni ove necessario e reindirizzando l'attenzione di Kirk quando sembrava probabile che iniziasse a descrivere per filo e per segno la sua stessa genialità piuttosto che rimanere in argomento. Il computer, ovviamente, registrò la discussione al fine non solo di fungere da supplemento alle relazioni ufficiali, ma anche di supporto nella loro scrittura. Gli ufficiali che erano stati presenti sul pianeta raccontarono ciascuno le proprie esperienze per l’archivio, Lewis ammettendo senza remore di aver provocato un potenziale problema che era stata evitato in modo soddisfacente dai suoi alti ufficiali. Kirk, che camminava per la stanza mentre parlava, a quello fece un ampio sorriso e allungò una mano per arruffare i capelli del guardiamarina, lasciandoli in disordine. "Ora posso toccare chiunque io diavolo voglia," disse il capitano e diede una manata sulla spalla del tenente Green, una pacca sulla mano di Su Xin mentre passava accanto al suo posto. "Ehi, Spock, pensa che potrei usare la carenza di contatto fisico come scusa per palpare Uhura?”  
  
Ogni volta che la mano di Kirk era entrata in contatto con un altro membro dell'equipaggio, Spock aveva sentito contrarsi i muscoli della sua schiena, la mascella che si serrava in modo infinitesimale. "No," disse senza mezzi termini, e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul suo padd. "Credo che abbiamo finito il debriefing agli ufficiali, signore, e possono essere lasciati liberi di tornare nei loro alloggi."  
  
"Immagino di sì," disse con allegria Kirk e agitò con noncuranza una mano agli altri umani. “Avanti, fuori di qui. Buon lavoro, tutti voi.” Il guardiamarina Lewis dovette oltrepassare Kirk per raggiungere la porta, e mentre lo faceva Kirk gli diede ancora una volta una pacca sulla schiena, come per dimostrare che ormai poteva farlo.  
  
Spock sentì un piccolo rumore e quando abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria mano notò con uno strano distacco che il suo stilo si era spezzato in due sotto la pressione del primo dito e del pollice. Sebbene di solito trovasse l'Enterprise piuttosto fresca per la sua fisiologia vulcaniana, in quel momento si sentì accaldato, come se fosse diventato febbricitante tutto d’un colpo; sperò che il capitano non pensasse che stava arrossendo, se il sangue gli era salito al viso.  
  
"Questo vale anche per lei, Spock," disse Kirk con più calma, come se l'energia frenetica di un momento prima fosse stata solo una facciata che ora aveva lasciato cadere, sorridendo al suo primo ufficiale e girandogli attorno per appoggiare il fianco contro il tavolo da conferenza accanto a lui, le braccia incrociate sul petto. “Ha fatto un buon lavoro laggiù. Sono fortunato ad averla."  
  
"Capitano, dobbiamo fare anche noi il debriefing," disse Spock, infilandosi in tasca i pezzi rotti dello stilo per liberarsene più tardi. Nei suoi arti c'era una vibrazione di energia che non capiva, come se il suo corpo desiderasse muoversi senza che lui glielo ordinasse.  
  
"Scommetto che le piacerebbe interrogarmi," disse Kirk con la sua solita aria di civetteria disinvolta, il sorriso che si allargava in un ghigno, dando a Spock una delle sue solite rapide occhiate, lo sguardo che scendeva lungo il suo corpo e poi risaliva con malizia. “Lo faremo più tardi. So che le missioni diplomatiche non le piacciono tanto quanto non piacciano a me, dev’essere impaziente di uscire di qui. Io lo sono di certo,” e inarcò le sopracciglia in quello che in precedenza aveva assicurato a Spock essere un modo provocante, con un'aria terribilmente compiaciuta di sé stesso. "Magari posso trovare un'infermiera carina che mi aiuti con quella cosa della carenza di contatto fisico." E districò le braccia, allungò la mano e con fermezza diede una pacca sulla spalla di Spock, un solido punto di contatto, prima di voltarsi verso la porta.  
  
Prima di rendersi conto di averlo fatto, Spock scoprì che aveva allungato la mano e aveva trattenuto quella del capitano sulla sua spalla dove era appoggiata, premendola finché poté sentire gli spazi tra le dita e la larga pressione del palmo, la pelle calda attraverso l’uniforme. Alzando gli occhi si trovò davanti l'espressione sorpresa di Kirk, la osservò mutarsi in curiosità, e disse: “No.” Ci fu allora un lungo momento, cristallino, come se qualcuno avesse premuto il pulsante ‘pausa’ in un video, in cui ci fu una chiarezza del tipo che permise a Spock di percepire il movimento del proprio respiro nei polmoni e di udire la domanda iniziare nella gola di Kirk e vedere il battito delle sue pulsazioni sotto la pelle, tutto in una volta, come perfezione catturata, in bilico in una goccia d'acqua pronta a cadere.

"Spock," disse invece Kirk, sottovoce, interrogativo e lasciò la sua mano premuta, non resistette. In effetti, rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, poi protese le dita della mano libera per sfiorare il viso di Spock, i polpastrelli morbidi delle sue dita che si posavano quasi, ma non esattamente, sui punti di fusione, e Spock fu perduto.  
  
Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, che cadde con fracasso alle sue spalle, e schiacciò la bocca contro quella di Kirk, e quel movimento li trasportò in avanti fino a quando non ebbe il capitano piegato all’indietro sul tavolo dietro di lui, coprendolo col suo corpo. Le sue mani afferrarono l'umano e lo trattennero lì, una linea di calore di fronte a sé, anche mentre premeva la lingua contro il punto in cui quelle labbra si erano dischiuse per la sorpresa, usandola per farsi strada nella bocca di Kirk; il suono sorpreso che il capitano emise fu attutito dal bacio, le mani aggrappate alle spalle di Spock che sembravano incapaci di compiere la scelta tra tirarselo vicino e spingerlo via.  
  
La sua pelle era in fiamme, iperconsapevole di tutti i punti in cui si toccavano; si ritrasse solo quando la mano di Kirk gli si posò sull'orecchio e lo tirò indietro, allontanandolo, mettendo spazio tra le loro bocche mentre entrambi ansimavano, i toraci che si alzavano e si abbassavano fino a sfiorarsi. "Spock, che cazzo," disse Kirk senza fiato, la bocca arrossata e lucida di baci, gli occhi spalancati e blu come la pelle di un Andoriano. Aveva il sapore del caffè e del dolce liquore Raksulach che avevano bevuto sul pianeta, come di terra, scura e ricca.

Spock poté solo ringhiare in risposta, e una parte di lui che non era calore, rabbia e desiderio pensò, quindi questa è la gelosia. Baciò Kirk di nuovo, con forza, e allungò la mano per tirare su il tessuto della maglia dell’uniforme fino ad arrotolarglielo sotto le braccia, così da potergli mettere le mani sulla pelle. “Jim."  
  
Qualcosa nel modo in cui lo disse fece gemere l'uomo sotto di lui, e poi la bocca contro la sua non fu più passiva, ma gli morse bruscamente l'angolo della mascella, le braccia avvolsero il busto di Spock per tirarlo giù contro un torace ansante, le gambe si divaricarono in modo che Spock scivolasse nello spazio tra le cosce di Kirk. Il capitano era duro, e i fianchi spingevano verso l'alto contro di lui ad ogni respiro, come se non potesse farne a meno. "Computer, blocca la porta, codice di autorizzazione Kirk gamma quattro due delta cinque," disse Kirk, ed entrambi udirono lo scatto della serratura elettromagnetica che veniva attivata, isolandoli dal resto della nave. "Gesù, Spock, non mi chiami mai Jim," e le sue mani tirarono di nuovo Spock contro di lui.  
  
Spock premette la bocca sulla curva morbida di quell'orecchio arrotondato. "_Jim_.” La sua voce uscì profonda e risonante, molto più ferma del correre selvaggio del suo battito cardiaco, del tremito irregolare del suo respiro. I muscoli sotto le sue dita irrequiete erano lisci e solidi, e lui voleva toccare tutto insieme, e fece scorrere i palmi sul petto di Kirk - di Jim - lungo i fianchi e di nuovo su per modellarsi sulle spalle forti, sui pettorali ben sviluppati e la superficie piatta del suo stomaco, che tremò sotto le sue mani quando Jim ansimò, si spinse verso il tocco e baciò il viso di Spock, asciutte pressioni delle labbra sulle linee forti degli zigomi e della fronte che erano inverosimilmente emozionanti.  
  
Quando Jim prese l'orlo della maglia di Spock, lui si sollevò e se la lasciò sfilare, sebbene fosse quasi doloroso perdere la connessione della pelle, del calore condiviso. Lo sfiorare delle mani di Jim dove scorrevano lungo il suo corpo, levando di mezzo la stoffa in modo che le sue dita potessero affondare tra i peli del petto di Spock e graffiargli i capezzoli durante la risalita, era inebriante, e ritornare in pieno contatto fu reso tanto più ardente dalla separazione, le mani di Jim che vagavano nei capelli di Spock lasciandoli in disordine anche mentre la sensazione di unghie smussate che gli raschiavano il cuoio capelluto lo fece gemere e farsi più vicino, fino a quando i loro fianchi si allinearono e la sua erezione fu premuta contro la lunghezza dell’uccello di Jim, ancora confinato nei pantaloni e disperatamente desideroso di venire.  
  
"Questo è folle," ansimò Jim tra i baci, e gemette quando Spock allungò la mano in mezzo a loro per sfregarla con forza contro la sua eccitazione, inarcandosi contro il tocco, sfrenato e perciò bellissimo. Aveva il viso arrossato, il respiro gli usciva in brevi, bruschi ansimi che lo spingevano ancor più forte contro Spock. "Oh, Dio..." Jim lasciò andare la spalla di Spock solo per il tempo necessario ad afferrargli la mano e guidarla verso la sua cerniera, tirandola giù in modo da poter usare la mano di Spock per liberare il suo uccello, gonfio e già scivoloso di liquido preorgasmo, e premerci contro ancor più forte le loro dita, oscillando verso l'alto nella loro presa congiunta con un'espressione vicina alla disperazione, e le nocche premute con fermezza contro il cazzo di Spock.  
  
Il suono emesso da Spock fu forte, senza parole e sarebbe stato molto imbarazzante se lui avesse avuto la lucidità per rendersene conto; invece trascinò semplicemente il braccio libero di Jim in alto e attorno al proprio collo in modo che gli si drappeggiasse sulle spalle, schiacciando ancora di più i loro corpi l'uno contro l'altro e tenendoli lì avvinghiati mentre veniva, pantaloni e mutande ancora al loro posto, gemendo e tremando per le conseguenze dell'orgasmo. Sotto di lui, i fianchi di Jim spinsero contro la sua mano una, due, tre volte ancora prima che venisse anche lui, la bocca che si apriva in una 'o' di estasi, le ciglia tremanti sulle guance. Nell'aria tra loro il profumo del suo seme era salato, le loro dita e il suo petto nudo inumiditi dove gli era schizzato impetuoso e appiccicoso sulla pelle.  
  
Crollarono insieme in un ammasso sopra il tavolo, la pelle appiccicosa premuta con forza insieme e scivolosa di sudore che li fece slittare leggermente sul legno lucido, e le braccia di Jim si sollevarono per trattenere Spock al suo posto contro di sé, sebbene lui non avesse fatto alcuna mossa per scappare.  
  
Spock pensò che quella avrebbe potuto essere la sua parte preferita di quella perdita di controllo senza precedenti, perché il corpo di Jim era premuto contro il suo dalla fronte alle cosce, un lungo formicolio di sensazioni, il respiro che usciva in ansimi, le mani aperte possessivamente sopra le scapole di Spock per tenerlo lì.  
  
“Questo per cos’era?” chiese Jim quando il suo respiro fu divenuto solo faticoso invece che un semplice boccheggiare, le mani che vagavano sulla pelle scoperta di Spock quasi come un ripensamento, e sebbene Spock non riuscisse a trattenersi dallo spingersi contro quelle mani, riuscì ad evitare che delle fusa rombanti gli sfuggissero dal petto, dove vibrarono, intrappolate, nonostante il suo tentativo di soffocarle. "Non che mi stia lamentando, tutt'altro, ma di solito me ne accorgo prima."  
  
"Forse," disse Spock, lasciando gli occhi chiusi così da poter sentire il sibilo del respiro che entrava e usciva attraverso i polmoni dell'umano, il battito sommesso di quel cuore illogico sotto il suo orecchio, proprio dove era appoggiato al petto di Jim, "sono più umano di quanto tu avessi pensato."  
  
Jim rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, con le mani che si immobilizzavano per poi riprendere il loro movimento pigro, accarezzando la schiena di Spock con disinvolta tenerezza. "Huh." Non cercò di alzarsi.  
  
Forse, pensò Spock mentre giacevano sul tavolo, non provando ancora desiderio o necessità di muoversi, invece di un asintoto per una volta loro potevano essere un diagramma di Venn, cerchi che s’intersecavano con qualcosa in comune.  
  
Jim gli baciò languidamente la sommità del capo, le mani che ancora accarezzavano, e Spock si permise di fare le fusa.

Fine

NdT: sono quasi emozionata di postare dopo tanti anni una traduzione nuova... Come sempre, un grazie speciale alla mia beta Lilyj, che si è fatta in quattro per rendere presentabili i miei pasticci. ❤ 

(*) Il papoose è una sorta di marsupio usato dai pellerossa per trasportare i bambini.


End file.
